User talk:Phyrrus362
—The CBW Community Team Welcome! welcome to the wiki! Welcome It's good to see another new user. I hope you enjoy the Wiki.-[[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Hey there! I just noticed that on your user page you said you were a nobody. Well, the truth is, nobody here is a nobody! (unless youre one of those people that make pages, and then don't come back, or if your this guy) If you make MOCs, you get noticed, and people know you!!! user:starkiller510 distraction! 22:14, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Enter my contest NAOW user:starkiller510 distraction! 00:33, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Would you like to appear in an upcoming comic series of mine? (It'll be based on Life in Wiki Metru and CBW: The Comic Series.) You would be portrayed as Phyrrus. I already have the sprite finished; all I need is a yes from you. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:22, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Pyrrhus Thank you very much for welcome Have a nice building =) Re Well, a fairly simple one is to use a Bohrak body as the torso (that's what I used for Zlatrix). You can connect it to a hand, then to a hordika and/or glatorian neck, to mantax leg attachments. Then use Hordika necks or a couple of Metru matoran arms to attach the MOC's arms. Hope this helps. ODST! 23:04, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to be part of BIONICLE FTW!! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 22:11, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 22:18, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Can you do me a favor? Hey, I was wondering if you could make a stop motion with Shadowplayer fighting Jareroden. I'll let you choose who wins. Because I wanted to but I don't have the parts to make Jareroden. If you could that would be great, but if you can't I understand. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 06:33, January 30, 2011 (UTC) For your comic series, do you think you can show Mersery wearing this: [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Thanks! [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Thank You very much! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 06:52, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha! I love it! Well done! And you're righ,t you've just gotta love the fez! XD Can he where it for the rest of the series? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Glad you've got ideas now. Just make sure no one takes him very seriously because of his new look, and make sure he's very defensive of his new look. Also, if you need to give an explanation why he adopted his new look, just say "he want to add a touch of colour to his gray lifestyle," or something like that. If you ever need him in a comedy fight/battle, have him attack saying "The power of the question mark compels you!" XD Do you mind adding all that? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Thanks. You can seethe basic reactions between users on my/Mersery's fashion senses on Jman's talk page. Its under a spoiler header. Here's me testing the lifestyle pun in a dialgoue. What do you think? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Glad you liked it! I can lengthen it a bit if you want me too ;) BTW, where I live, its 10:14 XD [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Right, I've written a FULL script for your fourth comedy up in the spoiler box. What do you think? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Glad you liked :D When do you think you can prepare a comic 'cuz I'd really like to see it (remember tomorrow is my last day D:) [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Yeah, its true. I temporarily leave the wiki the day after tomorrow. Still, it'll make me feel happier if I can depart knowing I wrote a script for your comic series XD [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Its just that I don't know what you could help with. I'll see how I cope, but if things did turn for the worse, I'd more likely rely on my fellow writers. however, if I need your help, I'll let you know. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I saw your new Phyrrus, Nalek, and the red matoran with the Kanohi Huna. LOOKS GREAT! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 22:50, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Game Help Sure, I can help how I can. You need to remember though, making games is not for the impatient, and it definitely takes time and hard work. In what ways can I help? -Crazy-lihkan38, the Old Timer Well, I was going to explain a lot but I think I'll actually give you an example of a game and then explain it. Here's an actual Game Maker File (.gmk) with a very simple movement and shooting engine: Link! The shooting directions are actually slightly more advanced than the game I just released, because the enemy actually shoots at you. I plan to use this in future games. For the explanation, I have made an object called 'player', that's what you control by using keys. It moves with a system of variables, and in the Create event (when the game starts) all of them are set to 0. When you press WASD, it changes the variable to 1, and back to 0 when you release it. The Step event checks for these and will make the player move when these variables change. For the enemy, I made an object named 'badguy'. He moves also with variables, but only up and down and are changed when he hits the object I named 'bumper'. When it is created, the variable 'badguydirection' is set to 1, and he starts to move up. When he hits a bumper, it will change the variable to 2 and move down. The next time he hits a bumper, the variable is set to 2 and he will move up again and change the variable back to 1. Complicated, but very simple. As for the shooting, the badguy shoots with alarms, meaning at a set time. I actually didn't invent this part, but I got inspired by another programmer. I have put in the Create and Alarm 0 events a script, that basically says the Alarm speed is the room speed, so roughly every second. Every time that Alarm goes off, he creates a bullet object at his coordinates. When that bullet object is created, I put in the Create event to start headings towards the player's coordinates. For the player to shoot, you press the space button, which creates the object 'playerbullet' at the player's coordinates. The playerbullet is made so that in the Create event it starts moving towards the cursor's coordinates. I also made an object that looks likes a crosshairs that follows your cursor. I haven't included a life or hitpoint system, but this covers the basics. Any further questions, please ask! -Crazy-lihkan38, the Old Timer Well, for that I actually copy the same image in the actual sprite a couple of times, so in the animation there's two or three of the first sprite, then two or three of the second, and so on. -Crazy-lihkan38, the Old Timer Believe it or not, for cutscenes I use timers by using objects. Very, very primitive but it works. What I do is I have two objects (both invisible) and one is made to move towards the other. When that hits it, it can be used to make objects move, play sound, change sprites and so on. Literally, I have two objects a good distance away, and one is set to move on create. When it hits, in the Collision event, it deletes that part and can make another object start moving or change a sprite or delete an object or create an object or play a sound, etc. -Crazy-lihkan38, the Old Timer That's A okay! Ok, no problem. I can probably just make my own Jareroden. ;) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:55, February 6, 2011 (UTC)